


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by ArcaneNonsense



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F!Apprentice - Freeform, F/M, KindOf?, Public Sex, Teasing, female pronouns for apprentice, female pronouns for reader/you, gender neutral pronouns for asra, magic sex, trying to keep quiet and failing miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneNonsense/pseuds/ArcaneNonsense
Summary: Tumblr user asked for Asra using magic to obscure himself and the apprentice and having sex in a public place.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 81





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

“Asra, what about these?” You ask, fingers caressing the light yellow silk cloth bolt. “It feels pure enough.”

“Wrong aura.” Asra glanced over at you and the cloth you had in your hands. “But it would look delightful on you. Buy it anyways.” You blush, but tuck the bolt under your arm anyways. You were in the market trying to get the right cloth to construct some new casting clothes, a particularly tricky venture as the clothes only allowed as much flexibility in casting as the fabric inherently permitted with its quality and traits.

“What about this?” Red cotton, light but vibrant. Asra tilted their head from side to side, then shook it.

“Too loud.”

“This?” Grey wool. Another no. Over a dozen suggestions, each shot down. Finally, you were fed up. “What _exactly_ am I looking for? I’ve tried just about everything- I might as well give up and cast naked.” You pout, fiddling with the yellow silk under your arm and eyeing the rest of the stall’s contents.

“I fail to see an issue with that.” They reply, lavender eyes twinkling with mischief and a healthy dose of lust as they look you up and down. “Now that you say it-“

“Asraaa.” You whine. “Don’t play with me, I’m trying to actually get something done today.” Still, your cheeks glow pink as you dig through a barrel of ribbons. Asra comes up behind you, one hand barely brushing your hip as they move past, toward another stall. You buy the yellow silk, then run to catch up. Your skin tingles from the almost-contact as you scan the market for their familiar face and white curls. The next stall is empty, but the one after has a lingering spark of their magic. You duck in under the curtains, casting half a glance at the display, and bump right into a bare chest. “Ooh- sorry-“ you straighten up, and almost fall over backwards with a surprised yelp.

“It’s quite alright.” Asra replies, quickly snaking a hand around your waist to steady you. “What do you think?” Between the time you’d last seen them and now, they’d managed to strip out of their day clothes and into a new outfit, much like the ones on the mannequins around the pair of you- it was more a fancy loincloth than anything else. And- you swallowed- slightly translucent.

“You- you’d go out wearing that?” You ask, quickly averting your eyes. Heat was pooling in your cheeks and... elsewhere. The urge to sneak another glance was almost overwhelming. 

“What if I did, hmm?” Asra chuckled. “What would you do about it?” You could feel their eyes on you, michevious and tempting.

“What about this one?” You deflect, turning around and grabbing another similarly skimpy piece, barely more than a few woven threads in the vague shape of a dress.

“For me?” Asra raised an eyebrow, studying it. “Hmm-“

“No, for me.” You reply, eyeing the pink chiffon with a studious expression. “I am a bit hot in this-“ 

“Don’t tempt me my dear.” Asra snatches it out of your hands, hastily tucking it back onto the rack. “It’s bad enough as it is having you walking around looking like you already are, for everyone to see.” Cool hands cup the sides of your waist as they whisper the latter phrase into the back of your neck. 

“Eep-“ you feel the soft lips brushing the sensitive skin of your nape and flinch away, the sudden gesture unexpected. “Asra!”

“What?” They chuckle, pulling away and leaving you feeling cold despite the heat of the day.

“We’re in public!” You gesture at the crowd just beyond the stall curtain.

“All the better, maybe they’ll finally stop staring quite so hungrily at you if they see me laying my claim on you right in front of them.” 

You were not blushing lightly anymore, and you whirled around to meet Asra’s intense gaze with mouth agape. “Asra-“ your words were cut off as their lips crashed down onto yours, before just as quickly being pulled away. Asra tossed a coin into the dish and grabbed your wrist, leading you out the back of the stall and into the square.

“C’mon, lets- ah, fuck.” They curse, pulling you to the side and pressing your back to the stone wall of the building. “Should have known I had no chance of making it.”

“Asra, what-“ a finger on your lips hushes you as you start to protest. They were still wearing the loincloth from the stall and nothing else, everything was practically on display. You feel your master’s magic wash over you a moment later, quickly followed by their mouth capturing your own once again. Confused, but eager nonetheless, you return the gesture. After several hungry seconds, Asra pulls away for air. “Asra, what did you do-“

“Nothing you didn’t force me to do, love.” They reply with a smirk, nimble fingers hooking in the collar of your dress and starting to pull it off your shoulders.

“Asra- there are people-“

“They can’t see us.” Your master replies casually, peppering kisses down your now exposed collarbone. “You left me no choice, you know- waltzing around, looking good enough to eat, oblivious of the effect you had on me-“ they press forward, and you feel something hard press between your legs.

“Oh-“ your eyes go wide as you glance around the crowded square, watching the people pass by on their business, looking right through the pair of you. “Asra what are you planning-“

“I was going to try and make it back to the shop.” They replied between biting hickeys into your skin. “But, well- where’s the fun in that? So we’re going to play a game, love.”

“ A game?” You ask, brow furrowing in confusion. Asra dips down without warning, breath suddenly hot at the hem of your dress- “Asra-“ you squeal.

“Careful, love- they can still hear you.” They flash you a wicked grin before pressing a melee of kisses slowly trailing up your inner thigh. Their hands work up your sides, lifting your dress- Asra takes your panties in their teeth and tugs, hard- you bite your tongue to avoid crying out as they fall apart and leave you bare. You move your hands to cover up, to tug your dress back down, or to do anything at all- but his hands grab your wrists and stop you. “Mm-mm, I don’t think so...” Asra teases, letting go. “That’s not the rules of the game, love.”

“Asr-“ you bite your tongue again as a couple pairs of eyes dart in your direction at the whine that escaped your mouth.

“Tsk tsk, what did I say about being quiet?” Their mouth is right next to your ear, whispering words in heated breaths as it peppers the side of your neck with kisses. “You’ll break the spell if you’re not careful, love.”

“Then we should go back to the shop?” You whisper back. Asra chuckles.

“Now where’s the fun in that.” They lean forward again, and you can feel their excitement physically manifesting in something long and hard pressing at your exposed core through that _very_ thin loincloth. “No fun at all, I think. No, the game must go on.” Hands gripping your hips, Asra twirls you around and pulls you flush against their bare chest, tugging you along as they back up, bracing themselves against a wedge in the wall. Your bare ass is pressed against his crotch, and you feel very keenly exactly where this is going.

“But-“

“Love, don’t pretend you don’t want this. I can feel your arousal, how wet you are.” A hand snakes down and teases the edge of your folds, causing you to wriggle in surprise. _Asra wasn’t wrong..._ “I’m terribly curious.” They whisper in your ear, jutting their hips up a little. “You’ve always been mouthy, will you be able to hold yourself back or will you scream my name just as loudly as you always do?” They chuckle, shortly before the loincloth is discarded. “Curious indeed...”

You gasp sharply as you feel the head of their cock align with the entrance to your pussy, allowing yourself to be pulled back onto their lap as they slowly, agonizingly, guide themselves inside you. The urge to cry out, to moan- it burns hot in your throat as you let Asra guide your hips, rocking you as they thrust into you. _Damn you and your creative, mystical, flexible ways._ You think as you ride Asra’s cock, doing your best to ignore all the people walking past where you were, hidden by your silence and not much else.

Asra chuckled as you grunted, giving you an extra-deep thrust as an extra challenge. “You do perform well under duress.” They murmur, nibbling at the crook of your neck as you clench your jaw, going red with the effort of not crying out in response. You feel them moving inside you, feel pressure building- Asra was far from an unskilled lover, guiding you expertly as you rode their cock up and down, stuck on their lap with nothing to do but try and keep your moans from spilling out of your treacherous mouth as you came closer and closer to climax.

“Asra-“ you finally squeak out, and are rewarded with a sharp bite on your shoulder.

“Hmm, what’s that love? You want to raise the stakes?” One hand leaves your hip, traveling down and forward- Asra’s middle finger brushes up against your clit and you can’t help but throw your head back as your core explodes in a burst of sparks.

“Asra, I-“

“The game, love.” They whisper wickedly in your ear. “We’re playing for keeps, aren’t we?” A fingernail grazes your sensitive nub before being assaulted by Asra’s skillful fingers, working their absolute magic as you unravel in their arms.

“Oh-“ the climax comes no matter how hard you fought it, crashing over you like a tidal wave as you feel Asra release into you, groaning in your ear. You follow a moment behind as you almost bite your tongue in two, failing to suppress your cry. Asra’s free hand grips your throat, cutting off your scream just before it escapes, allowing you to ride the orgasm as stars burst in front of your eyes and you lean back into their warm and welcoming chest, shaking from the release.

“Tsk- you were so close to winning, my love.” Asra murmurs as they pull out, careful to still support you as both of your limbs shake with the aftermath. “Still, with practice-“ they tug your dress down, barely enough to cover the mess that was left. Asra chuckled, picking up the discarded garment.

“A worthy purchase, I think.” They say, watching you with a twinkle in their eye as they wrap it around their waist once more. “Now- shall we continue shopping or would you prefer to head back to the shop and practice some more?”


End file.
